gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boxville
If you are looking for the ice-cream version of the Boxville, see Mr Tasty. The Brute Boxville is a multi-stop truck or walk-in delivery van featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe Resembling a Chevrolet or GMC Step Van that ranges from the late 1970s to the early 1990s. Boxville-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Boxville-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Boxville-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). HD Universe The body resembles a Ford/Utilimaster step van. It is still the heaviest delivery van in all the GTA games. The vehicle is now manufactured by Brute. Boxville-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). PostalVan-Front-GTAV.png|Postal Van, a GoPostal variant of the Boxville. (Rear quarter view). BruteTacoVan-Front-GTAV.png|Taco Van, an extended variant of the Boxville. (Rear quarter view). BZGasGrenades-GTA5.png|A Humane Labs and Research variant in GTA V. Boxville.jpg|A Los Santos Department of Water & Power Boxville Boxville02.jpg|A LSDS Boxville Performance 3D Universe The Boxville's speed and handling is largely the same as any large vehicle, going 111 mph with poor steering due to its weight. HD Universe In GTA IV, the vehicle has become even heavier, slower, and harder to turn at high speeds. The Boxville comes back in GTA V with a much stronger engine, which appears to be a V8 turbo-diesel. It also handles like a truck and has a truck horn; therefore it is considered "Industrial" instead of a "Van". Burglary Boxville ies in GTA San Andreas.]] GTA San Andreas features a specialized variant of the Boxville, referred officially as a Boxville, named internally in game files as a "boxburg" (a possible short form of "Boxville Burglary"), and unofficially dubbed the "Boxville Black" or "Black Boxville". Differences from a standard Boxville include its unique dark gray body color and a quieter engine (using the same engine audio same as a Pony). The van is integral to the game's burglary sub-missions that take place at night, and is prominently used in one mission where Carl Johnson has to steal Colonel Fuhrberger's weapons for Ryder before sunrise. Locations GTA Vice City * Commonly spawns in Viceport and Escobar International. GTA San Andreas Standard Boxville * Commonly spawns in industrial districts and seaports in major cities, as well as rural areas. * Sometimes seen in the parking lot behind the Well-Stacked Pizza in Blueberry and Red County. Boxville Black * Across the street from the gym in Ganton, Los Santos, between the blue row of houses across from where Denise lives. * Behind the building across from the fire station in Doherty, San Fierro. * Behind the building closest to the southeast freeway exit in Pilgrim, Las Venturas. GTA Vice City Stories * Parked in front of Printing Works. * A special black and white Boxville can be obtained after you complete the mission Domo Arigato Domestoboto. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Common around Acter Industrial Park. * Common around Bohan Industrial in Bohan. * Commonly spawns in a small garage lot on Nickel Street, just under the overpass of Galveston Avenue. Spawns in the same position online as well. GTA V *Usually seen at the Port of Los Santos. *A Humane Labs and Research variant can be obtained during the preparation of The Jewel Store Job if the player has chosen the 'smart' approach. *The Postal Van version can occasionaly be seen pulling out of alleys in the city Trivia *The Boxville can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt in the form of a police utility van for the Carcer City Police Department. *The Boxville plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: San Juan Sounds. *A white Boxville can be found in Rockstar Vancouver's Bully. It is a parked vehicle and plays no part in the storyline. *Claude Speed is seen using a vehicle similar to a Boxville in the short film for GTA 2. *In San Andreas, the front license plate of the Boxville used in Home Invasion reads "SWAG" when damaged. *The Boxville has a tendency to fall over in sharp turns. this is a ''huge flaw, since the vehicle is used as a getaway vehicle in some missions throughout the series. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Boxville fetching $1,800. *In GTA IV the Boxville has a unique NPC that drives it. It usually is a delivery man character. *In the BradyGames guidebook for GTA V, the Boxville is listed twice. See Also *Mr Tasty *Alphamail *GoPostal Navigation }} de:Boxville es:Boxville fr:Boxville pl:Boxville Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial vehicles Category:Vans Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute